


Malec A to Z

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec A to Z [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: New Project Introduction





	Malec A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This is not a fan fictions in itself but an Introduction to a project I'm working on that I'd love some reader input for. Please read on below.
> 
> Cheers

I’m the type of person who’s brain is constantly working and I always have story ideas pop into my head. I am forever writing them down on receipts, napkins, or making a note in the memo app on my phone.

I have dozens and dozens of story ideas, most of them Malec inspired. I’ve decided to start a new project which I’m calling “Malec A to Z.”

Basically it’s a series of fics, some single chapter, some mulitichapter but each story plot / idea correlated to a letter of the Alphabet.

Below is my list of topic ideas. For some letters I have the perfect story idea so they are set but for some I’m looking for a little input. That’s where you come in. I would love for you to share your ideas and prompts with me for the open letters. I've come up with an idea of each letter but i'm open to changing the ones that are open to ideas!

Most of the stories I have already in mind are high in fluff. Why? Because I really suck at writing angst but there will be a little of that to, to make things interesting. To be completely honest though I tend to write more fluff than anything else because it makes me happy, there is too much angst in real life to want to constantly read it too!

There are some topics I would be very uncomfortable writing about, and some topics I don’t have enough knowledge on to write but let’s just wait and see your ideas before I start rattling off things I won’t or can't write. 

So please leave a comment below! Oh and if you’re posting without an AO3 log in, please leave your name so that I can give you credit for the idea!

Hugs to you all!

**Malec A to Z  
**

A – Accused – Letter Set

B – Blind Dates – Letter Set

C – Chance – Letter Set

D – Drunk? - Open to ideas

E – Education? - Open to ideas

F – Fate – Letter set

G – Gifts – Letter set

H – Hunted – Letter Set 

I – Immortality?– Open to ideas

J – Jealousy?- Open to ideas

K – Kiss?- Open to ideas

L – Lies – Letter Set

M – Mortality – Letter Set

N – New Frontier- Letter Set

O – One of a kind? - Open to ideas

P – Pets – Letter set

Q – Quest – Letter set

R – Respect? - Open to ideas

S – Strangers – Letter set

T – Teacher’s pet - Letter set

U – Unforgettable? - Open to ideas

V – Valentine’s Day?  - Open to ideas

W – Wishes? - Open to ideas

X –  X-rated? - Open to ideas

Y – Yummy? - Open to ideas

Z – Zen? - Open to ideas

 


End file.
